Paradoja
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Lo contrario que creíamos, a veces nos lleva a un camino que por dentro sabíamos que era correcto. Déjame tenerte aquí, entonces sabremos si podemos seguir. RusiaxAmérica. Lemon implícito. ONESHOT!. Felicidades Gaby 8D.


Dentro de un cuarto se pueden arreglar muchas diferencias.  
En el mismo espacio, cuando dos cuerpos chocan. Cuando el oxígeno se mezcla con los químicos del otro, es el instante en que en se puede entender la amplitud verdadera de las fronteras.  
En los lugares en que la puerta escupa vaho de dos personas diferentes. En el momento en que los sabores de terrenos ajenos se conviertan en el propio…

Es precisamente en ese punto en que se denota…lo pequeños que somos.

Lo débiles que somos.

xXx

Uno encima del otro. Un rubio sujetaba con fuerza una carne albina con sus manos sudorosas pero hábiles. A pesar de lo incómodo que esto podría sentirse para el muchacho más débil, se estaba dejando llevar por los impulsos nerviosos que le fijaba el mayor en lo profundo de su cabeza, le gustaba, quería más. Embestida por embestida, poco a poco lo clavaba más y más a las sábanas sucias y revueltas en lo que parecían secreciones de ceremonias anteriores.  
Ninguno de los dos, estaba decidido a terminar con lo que habían comenzado.

De la nuca, Ivan se acercó entre gemidos y ansias a los labios de su opresor.

Y selló ambas líneas de carne rosa en un beso.

A pesar de que juraron jamás tocarse, ambos estaban resignados a obedecer el impulso de quedarse juntos. Como cargas contrarias. Esa era su maldición y su alegría.

xXx

Por mucho que hubiese querido engañarme… el calor que me mostraste el muy diferente al que pensé que mi piel podía soportar.

Yo vengo del frio. Del hielo. De lo inhóspito, de lo prohibido. Algo que es por naturaleza perverso.

Yo tengo muchas cicatrices. Creo que las notaste con facilidad en el momento que me besaste la espalda. Pude sentir tus labios acariciando los montecillos de carne que se formaron sobre las heridas, lo tibio de su aliento sobre mi piel sana me mandó un arranque nervioso que logró erizarme hasta el más pequeño de mis cabellos.

Recuerdo haberte visto hablar sobre mí antes de mandarme a esta locura.

Y si…a pesar de haber nacido en el crudo ambiente de mi país…. Tú me mostraste una cara amable de la tierra. De los seres humanos, de donde vienes.

Yo vivo en la Rusia que no ve el sol.

Pero tu calor, me hace preferirte a ti sobre él mil veces.

xXx

Nunca nadie había logrado callarme por completo solamente con la mirada, Ivan.

El frio que me hacen sentir tus ojos me pareció un terreno prohibido. Y… (No sé si por suerte o mala costumbre) adoro lo que está restringido.

Con tu destello violeta, aplacaste mi lengua y mi personalidad apasionada, me hizo ser distante contigo.

Te odié Ivan.

Te odié como a nadie por tratar de hacer de todos uno solo. Yo no creo en la unidad, pero en la individualidad. Comprendo tu historia, pero eso no iba a solucionar nada.

Entonces…de la nada, cuando traté de acercarme a ti como objeto enemigo…Encontré en tu persona, un tipo de necesidad. Debajo de tu semblante demoniaco y sonrisas de cordero. Tus pupilas me lo estaban gritando: Ayuda.

Te sentí temblar Ivan, En el momento que desnudé tu espalda y acerque mis labios para probarla. Sí, sé que el desdeño de la suerte te ha hecho ser como eres. Pero ya no tienes una razón para encogerte en las memorias de tu obscuro y triste pasado.

La forma en la que me besaste, como buscando una cueva donde dormir, me hizo llorar.  
Que dulce ha sido la providencia, al abandonarte en mí para poder protegerte.

Estoy aquí, querido Ivan.

Y por ti, lo voy a estar siempre.

xXx

El amor y el odio son emociones conjuntas, vivas y casi iguales que yacen en los opuestos de las definiciones humanas. Imposibles de ser comparadas y frecuentadas alrededor de los siglos.

Y, a pesar de que técnicamente, signifiquen cosas totalmente distintas…Son fáciles de confundir.

Señalándonos una vez más, lo expuestos que estamos a una paradoja eterna, a un circulo vicioso en el que el odio es el amor más profundo de todos.  
Queda el universo ceñido en un solo sentimiento, en el que las fronteras no existen y ahí se puede decir de verdad, que amamos.

¿Que nos limita...entonces?

* * *

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS (ATRASADO) COFCOFDIOSCOFCOF GABY 8D.**

Cumpliste 18 el mes pasado Gokyun, pero eso no me va a evitar subir este oneshot, que es para tí, tu disfrute y...usos personales (?).  
Siento si es una chatarra literaria, pero juro que puse todo mi esfuerzo, no creo haber traido al mundo palabras sin emoción. Y confío en que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo al escribirlo : D.

Ahhh RxA (l). Mira lo que haces 8D... Gaby, oficialmente tengo otra pareja preferida.

Pfft parece que adoro el angst. A ver si luego subo FelicianoxLudwing. 8D.

Gracias : D


End file.
